My Diary My Life
by black roses 00
Summary: albaficaXdegel. pair disini bukan yang kalian bayangkan oke. lebih asik lagi klo kalian baca langsung biar puas.


Albafica : Zero kau nulis fic lagi ya ? mau ku bantu ?

Black Roses 00 : Wah terima kasih banyak. Kau sangat menbantu Al-chan.

Albafica : Kalau begitu kau ingin tulis apa kali ini ?

Black Roses 00 : Kau ingat pada saat aku, tidak sengaja menaruh sembarangan buku diariku di kuilmu?

Albafica : Wah kamu pindah suasana ya, Zero?

Black Roses 00 : Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku lagi Al-chan. Nanti aku tidak bisa menulis ficnya.

Albafica : Baiklah Zerorin, aku yang menuis kau yang bacakan saja ya.

Black Roses 00 : Baik Warning banyak Typo dan Abal serta Gaje, tidak ketinggalan alur dan penulisan hancur. Jika tidak suka silakan klik close yang bentuknya kotak ada tanda silang ditengah kotak terletak pada pojok kanan atas/tab masing-masing. Lalu Disclaimer Saint Seiya bukan punya saya klo punya saya da pasti bakal hidup damai kok. Apalagi The Lost Canvas, bukan punya saya.

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

**My Diary My Life**

**By: Black Roses 00**

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

"Lagi-lagi sudah pagi. Dan lagi-lagi bergadang lagi." Terlihat seorang Gold Saint sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Hmm? Ini apa? Aku belum pernah melihat buku ini di perpustakaanku. "Kata saint tersebut yang ternyata adalah Gold Saint Aquarius, penjaga Kuil Aquarius. "Lebih baik aku bersih-bersih dahulu, baru aku baca isi buku ini." Kemudian sang Saint Aquarius tersebut yang kita kenal dengan nama Degel, meletakan kembali buku tersebut diatas meja kerjanya. Setelah bersih-bersih dan mandi. Degel kembali mengambil buku misterius tersebut yang bersampul warna Hitam dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

**Date : XX-XX-XXXX**

Aku benci diriku.!

Kenapa aku sebodoh itu!

Aku sakit, ya hati dan perasaanku terluka. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa hal ini terjadi lagi padaku sampai sekarang?

Apa aku tidak boleh mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

Apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus menerima perlakuan ini sendiri?

Ternyata lingkungan sosial tidak seindah yang kubayangkan. Jauh dari orang tua dan kampung halaman.

Waktu berumur 6 tahun sampai 11 tahun aku terlalu bodoh sampai mau saja menuruti kemauan mereka.

Mereka egois sekali, mereka sampai tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan sebuah kebusukan.

Aku baru tahu setelah berumur 12 tahun. Datang seorang gadis yang sepantaran denganku. Dia mengangap aku sahabat.

Sayangnya tidak lama kemudian datang seorang gadis lain. Sahabatku langsung menganggap dia sahabat dan mencampakkan aku begitu saja. Pertama kalinya aku tahu tentang pengkhianatan.

Setahun berikutnya, dia kembali lagi. Yah, kau tahu yang mencampakan aku. Dia kembali lagi dan aku menerimanya dengan senyum.

Dan kebetulan sekali gadis yang lain lagi datang. Lagi-lagi di hianati lagi.

Tahun berikutnya juga aku menerimanya dengan senyum. Entah makhluk gaib apa yang merasukiku. Dan datang lagi kali ini beda lagi gadisnya. Aku dicampakkan lagi.

Jika kau dihianati sekali itu bukan salahmu. Tapi jika kau dihianati untuk kedua kalinya bearti kau bodoh.

Dari dulu tidak ada yang pedulikan. Bukan tapi tidak diterima keberadaanku.

Berulang kali ingin menyerah dan ingin mengakhiri hidup. Pada saat itu aku berpikir hal aneh dan aku sendiri lupa. Benar-benar kesurupan waktu itu, sepertinya. Intinya setiap mau menyerah dan mengakhiri hidup pasti kejadian.

Baiklah masalash muncul lagi, setiap perempuan yang sudah remaja pasti merasakan yang namanya cintakan?

Iya aku tahu cinta tidak bisa di salahkan, tapi kalau menyukai pasangan orang lain apa itu tidak masalah? Pasti masalah besarkan? Apalagi kekasih orang yang kita kenal bahkan sahabat sendiri!

Pasti dan selalu jika temen atau sahabat jika ganti pacar mereka aku harus menahan rasa suka dan cinta ini.

Ah tapi sekarang bedakan?

Karena ...

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

"Degel, kau ada di ..." ucapan seorang gadis yang mencari Degel terhenti dan pada saat itu juga sang gadis mengmbil buku yang dibaca Degel. Spontan Degel kaget karena dengan kasar gadis itu mengambil buku warna hitam yang dipegang Degel.

"Ana kau kenapa?" tanya Degel kepada gadis yang barusan mengambil buku tersebut. Karena Ana tidak menjawab pertanyaan Degel, akhirnya Degel memeluk dan bertanya sekali lagi. Tetap tidak di jawab oleh Ana.

"Kau membacanya?" tanya Ana, kali ini posisinya sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing tapi Ana menundukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Degel singkat.

"Kau tau ini buku apa?" Tanya Ana lagi kali ini lebih menunduk lagi kepalanya.

"Tidak, kalau boleh tahu. Itu buku apa?" tanya Degel balik.

"Ini buku ha..rian... punya ... ku." Jawab Ana dengan wajah yang merah padam dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Na-chan kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Degel lagi kali ini dengan senyum hangat.

"Tentu saja ada yang salah. Karena kau membaca buku harianku yang isinya hal-hal yang menurutku sangat memalukan." Dijawab dengan tetap membuang muka.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf kita ketaman saja bagaimana?" Tawar Degel. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

Ditaman dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Degel dan Ana bersantai di bawahnya. Dinding yang bernama kesunyian meliputi mereka.

"Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan buku harianmu itu Ana." Degel yang memualai pembicaraan tersebut karena tidak tahan dengan kediaman Ana yang cukup janggal ini.

"Eh... itu... mm... begini kelanjutannya kau sudah tahukan?" tanya Ana dengan gelagapan.

"Tapi akan lebih bagus kalu kau sendiri yang bacakan ya'kan?"

"Mmm... baiklah kelanjutannya adalah karena sekarang aku punya kamu Gold Saint Aquarius, ya Aquarius Degel. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya dan mencintainya." Jawab Ana dengan wajah yang merah sekali karena malu.

Degel langsung memeluk dan mencium Ana dengan singkat. "Terima kasih. Aku juga menyayangimu dan mencintaimu Ana." Masih dalam memeluk Ana yang dibalas pelukannya.

_Apakah kau akan tetap menyayangiku jika kau tau kalau aku adalah musuhmu? Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku jika kau tahu kalau aku ... _batin Ana yang berbicara dan seketika Ana menangis dalam pelukan Degel. Degel yang melihatnya ini tentu saja menghapus air mata Ana.

"Kau kenapa menangis?"

"Aku Tidak menangis tapi aku terharu."

Degel kembali memeluk Ana dan waktu pada hari itu di habiskan berdua sampai malam sambil mengamati cuaca yang cerah sehingga bintang tampak bersinar dengan terang.

Télos

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

Albafica : Kenapa akhirnya pakai bahasa Yunani? Dan kenapa yang main Degel dan Ana? Lalu diarymu juga berubah?

Black Roses 00 : Loh kenapa akalau pakai bahasa yunani? Lagi pula dari dulu pengen buat fic dengan pair Degel dan Ana. Ya tentu saja mana mungkin aku menuliskan diary aslinku untuk di pertontonkan. Diary itu rahasia isinya.

Fei Qi : Hei author gak bertnggung jawab kenapa ficnya yang lama kau terlantarkan?

Black Roses 00 : karena tidak punya ide lagi. Lagi pula aku sudah membuatkan fic baru untuk fandom Dynasty. Lalu bakal ada pemeran tambahan loh yang akan menemani mu, Fei Qi.

Fei Qi : Kapan di publis? Lalu kamu tidak kretif ya buat nama!

Black Roses 00 : Kurang tahu karena aku belum menentukan semua perannya. Sembarangan tidak kreatif.

Fei Qi : Itu buktinya Ana'kan ada di fandom Samurai'kan? Dan masih banyak lagi yang namanya sama.

Black Roses 00 : Ih, biaqrin suka-suka dong.

Ana : Lalu kau juga rencananya mau buat fic lagikan? Klo tidak salah fandom ini lagi kan?

Black Roses 00 : Iya aku sedang berjuang cari point yang tepat.

Ana : Lalu aku denger kau sudah buat fic untuk fandom saint seiya, _kok _tidak di publish?

Black Roses 00 : Itu karena ficnya melanggar peraturan.

Fei Qi : Oh ya? Pasti ada YAOI ya?

Black Roses 00 : Iya dan ratenya tinggi banget, lalu aku aja yang bikin gak sanggup baca. Karena cukup mengerikan untuk dibaca ulang.

Ana : Aku mau liat!

Black Roses 00 : Sudah aku robek dan buang.

Albafica : Tapi _kok_ ada yang ganjal ya? Lupakan! Ada yang mau meninggalkan Review sebagai kenang-kenangan?

Black Roses 00 : Silakan Review untuk kenang-kenangan. Saya pasrah jika anda semua mau flame karena saya sudah mengingatkan di atas jika anda tidak suka. Terima Kasih


End file.
